Never Ending Snow
by XAMAYA-CHANX
Summary: His life changed completely when he first saw her, out there in the snow. mini fic A HitsuHina fic.
1. Chapter 1

* * *

_**Never Ending Snow**_

_**

* * *

**_

--

_ Winter. _

When snow falls from the sky and creates large white plains of never ending drifting snow. When trees get shrouded in white and specks of snow dangle from the limbs. When the sky loses its crystal blue color and suddenly becomes masked by gray and white clouds. When the cold air pierces through my skin and chills my bones deep.

When I first saw her pale face

and when I was reborn again.

_Winter. _That winter is a season I'll never forget. Buried deep within the treasure box filled with memories in the back of my head, that day is a day never to be forgotten because it was the day when I first met her.

Hinamori Momo.

--

"Hey…"

A voice called out to me.

"This is no time to be sleeping. You'll get covered in snow." Her soft voice echoed through my ears.

My whole body felt numb and cold as ice. I tried to move, but I failed. I tried to remember where I was, but somehow I couldn't.

I slowly fluttered my eyes opened.

"Oh, you're awake."

Her round, amber eyes stared curiously at me. I was taken aback and flinched in pain as I tried to move. She giggled softly as she put her hand over her mouth. She had a round face and two small black pigtails that fell over her shoulders. I've never seen this girl before. She was completely new to me.

At last she finished giggling and said, laughter still in her voice, "I was beginning to think you were dead."

I tried to say something back, but my throat was dry. No words came out of my mouth when I opened it. Again, she giggled.

As I looked around, I vaguely remembered where I was. Everything around me was covered in white. Snow lightly touched my head as it fell from the sky. I couldn't fully remember how I ended up here in the first place, out here in the snow, in the middle of nowhere. My thoughts were soon interrupted when the girl in front of me said something.

"Where are your parents?"

My eyes widened in shock.

"Are you here alone?" she inquired.

The girl stared at me in awe.

"Could it be that you lost your memory? Amnesia, maybe?" she gasped.

But before I could shake my head, the girl took me by the hand and carefully lifted me up. Warmth surged through my whole body. Despite the cold, her hand was warm and tender.

"That explains why you were out here alone, in the cold," she said as she led the way to wherever she was taking me.

I tried to explain to her that I didn't have amnesia, but still, no words came out of my mouth. Every time I tried to say something, my throat itched in pain. I decided to keep quiet until we reached the place where she was taking me.

"I forgot to introduce myself," she said as she looked over her shoulder, "My name is Hinamori Momo."

She smiled cheerfully at me.

I nodded.

I'll have to save my introduction for later when I get my voice back.

--

She led me through a forest, thick with trees covered in white. After for what seemed like hours, we finally reached our destination. Hidden behind the forest where I once was lost in laid a small teahouse. Its walls were thick and a pastel brown. The area around it was completely covered in snow and the small pond in front of it was frozen in ice.

"This is where Granny and I live. I'm sure she'll accept you and let you live here for the meantime until you can regain your memory," Hinamori said as she let go of my hand and motioned for me to follow her inside the teahouse.

I had no other choice. Hesitant, I obediently followed her. I had nowhere to go, but there was one thing I was sure of. The fact that this girl found me by myself in the snow meant that I was truly alone, forever.

* * *

**A/N:** This is a late X-mas present for **SweetStories11**. :) I hope you like it. I'm not sure if you like HitsuHina, but I do. :) lol Thanks for reading and please review!! Reviews are always appreciated. Please, no flames. Thank you. :) 


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO:**

As I entered the teahouse, the soft hues of the wall emitted a soft, warm feeling to the place. Before I walked the hallways, Hinamori kindly reminded me to take off my worn out shoes and slip in a pair of flippers that warmed up the soles of my feet. As soon as we began walking the hallway, I noticed a sudden change of character in Hinamori. She poised herself, straightened her back and gently walked as I followed behind her. After a few minutes of strolling around the house, Hinamori finally came to a halt and placidly stood behind the Shoji door before her. She bent down on her knees and told me to do the same.

"Show your full respect to Granny," she said.

I nodded and suddenly felt my hands shake. My heart raced and I was overwhelmed with sudden fear.

"People say Granny is strict and sometimes scary, but once you get to know her and grow to love her, you won't see her that way anymore," Hinamori softly murmured and smiled warm-heartedly.

After what seemed like an eon, Hinamori finally slid the Shoji door opened and bowed respectfully at the woman who crouched on the floor holding a fragile, green cup in her hand.

"Granny-sama, forgive me for intruding, but I-"

The old lady interrupted as she held her hand up. She then motioned for me to stand up and I obediently did. She swayed her hand towards her direction and I took it that she wanted me to go to her. I did so and suddenly I felt her eyes bore into mine. I felt a little uneasy and nearly tripped as I walked my way towards her. When I finally reached her, she motioned for me to bend down and I did so. From up close, I was able to see her features a bit more clearly. Her gray hair was tied up in a small bun and she wore a simple green kimono. Bags fell heavily under her gray eyes, as if she lacked sleep, and deep lines ran across her face. Her forehead wrinkled with a deep anxiety or anger, I couldn't tell. Suddenly, she handed me the green cup that she was holding and I hesitantly grabbed it.

"She wants you to take a sip of her tea," Hinamori explained.

I cautiously held the cup of tea and lifted it up until it softly brushed my lips. The pungent smell nearly made me dizzy, but then I held in my breath. I took a small sip of the tea and nearly vomited. The tea was bitter, lacked taste, and burned my throat as it slithered down my throat. I could have sworn the old lady smiled at my reaction, but I wasn't so sure. Hinamori softly giggled and I stuck out my tongue in disgust of the acidic taste.

"I foresaw your arrival, young boy," the old lady finally said.

I arched a brow in confusion. Was she some kind of psychic?

"You were meant to come here. I had a premonition last night in my sleep and it came true. Although details about your past still remain vague, I'll have to wait until you get your voice back," she said, her voice hoarse and somewhat eerie.

My mind swirled with thoughts and questions. I was utterly confused and aghast. Who was this old lady? And how did she know I was going to come here?

"The tea that I just gave you was a medicine made out of special herbs. It's best that you drink it all so you won't go down with a fever or a harsh cold," suggested the old lady as she pointed at the cup that I held, "After all, you were in the snow for quite a while."

I gulped down the tea as I held my breath. I was anxious and eager to get this out of the way first. After I drank the last drop, I quickly handed the cup back to the old lady.

"You should be able to talk now," she said as she took the cup from me.

I suddenly realized that my throat didn't itch anymore and so I cleared it, opened my mouth to say something, but failed. Instead a croak, rather than a word, came out of my mouth. Hinamori laughed blissfully, amused by my failure of effort to speak. I didn't find it encouraging at all and was becoming a bit irritated.

The old lady gazed attentively at me, her eyes patient and full of an abstract wonder.

After a few tries and many failures, I lost all hope in getting my voice back until the old lady rested her hand on my shoulder and said, "I have many questions to ask."

And so did I.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

**A/N: **Not a very exciting chapter, but still just the buildup chap for the next chapter. :P  
Bleh. Didn't like the chapter that much.  
Promise you next chapter will answer a lot of your questions and be a bit more exciting. :)


End file.
